ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cordelia (dragon)
Cordelia is a fictional character in the cult television series Angel, primarily appearing in the canonical comic book continuation Angel: After the Fall. Biography Cordelia first appears as part of the demon army sent by the Senior Partners to kill Team Angel. Angel himself expresses his desire to slay it, but very early on in the fight he realizes that he is an innocent duped into fighting on the wrong side, similar to Angel. After LA is transported to a hell dimension, the dragon discovered a badly wounded, and now human, Angel, and carried him to the abandoned Wolfram and Hart building. Angel had fever induced hallucinations where he was talking to his old friend Cordelia Chase, and the dragon, assuming Angel was talking to him, came to believe that was its name. His most notable fight was a direct confrontation with Illyria]], with the dragon seeming to have the upper hand against the unbalanced and still relatively weak Old One, although she seemed unimpressed by the battle herself. He also followed Angel to Silver Lake, and while Lorne and Angel talked, he was seen flying over the area. As Angel readied for his battle against the Demon Lords champions, Cordelia airlifted him to the arena. In order to prevent it from interfering, it was pinned to the ground by chains. But when Team Angel returned, Groo broke the chains, and the dragon tackled the demon T-Rex. After Gwen betrayed Angel's group, she blasted Cordelia, knocking the dragon into the sea. As she tried to convince Connor to back down however, an enraged Cordelia returned, seemingly uninjured, and loomed over Gwen. The battle between them continues until the Senior Partners' larger army of many more dragons descends upon the scene, snatching Cordelia in their talons and teeth. Cordelia is later seen lying dead on the streets of Los Angeles. He has since been resurrected by the Senior Partners' intervention when they reverted time back to the battle following the elimination of the Circle of the Black Thorn, helping Angel to save Gunn from being sired. However, Angel has since given Cordelia into the Groosalugg's care in order to allow himself to more effectively operate undercover without the publicity he would otherwise attract following his rescue of the entirety of Los Angeles. Gallery Image:AngelDragon.jpg|Angel riding the dragon. Image:Cordelia.dragon.2.JPG|Cordelia Trivia *The dragon's name was initially unrevealed, but when Angel whispered it to Connor, his son's reaction suggests it is weird. It was revealed to be named "Cordelia" in Angel: After the Fall #12. *When battling the demonic T-Rex, Angel asks it if it happens to be "An innocent dupe tricked into working for an evil overlord". Contrary to his dragon, the T-Rex responds in the negative. *Groosalugg's flying horse is also named Cordelia. Appearances * Not Fade Away * Angel: After the Fall Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:2007 comics characters debuts